Fatality
History Origin Yrra Cynril is originally from the planet Xanshi a member of one of the quasi-human races among the numerous forms of sentient beings living there. Her claim to fame was that, as the eldest child of a royal family with a gift for warfare, she was the first of her kind to be educated off world. She was sent to become a student for the Warlords of Okaara, apparently during the same period of time as Starfire. During her scholarship, however, Xanshii was destroyed in a tremendous explosion. Bereaved, Yrra, eventually learned that the destruction was due to an error by a Green Lantern. Leaving Okaara in defiance of the Warlords, Cynril became Fatality and finished her education in the arts of fighting, before starting to track down every sentient who was, or once had been, a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Her sole goal became to eradicated the GLs just as the GLs had been responsible for the eradication of her entire world; among other GLs she managed to kill Stel. During her crusade, the Corps went through several crises and great upheaval, pretty much leaving her solely with former Green Lanterns. On Earth, she eventually located the last bearer of a ring Kyle Rayner. She started fighting him using her usual tactics, but retreated when she realized Rayner's ring didn't work as the previous GL rings did. Villain of The Green Lantern Corps Thinking she was after other Green Lanterns, Rayner flew to the rescue of John Stewart (who, unbeknownst to Fatality, was actually responsible for Xanshi's destruction) but the devious Fatality was actually still after him, and had simply tracked down and taken Rayner's GL battery. During their next clash, Fatality switched tactics and went on the offensive. She steamrolled Rayner, but he was saved by John Stewart. Still holding the battery, she fled to her starship and flew away with Green Lantern in hot pursuit, presumably hoping he'd run out of charge while in the void ; but Rayner managed to destroy her ship and crash them both on a nearby planet before running out of juice. Green Lantern and Fatality fought again on the alien planet, both being badly wounded. Fatality eventually triumphed, only for the pair to be attacked by a tentacled monster. Fatality refused to hand Kyle his battery, preferring for the both of them to die rather than save him. Rayner, however, escaped from the monster, but couldn't save Fatality all was left of her was her left arm. Recovering his battery, he flew back home. Some time later, however, Fatality came back. Her goal was of course to kill John Stewart, as Rayner had been dumb enough to explain during his fight with Fatality that Stewart was the man whose mistake was responsible for Xanshi's destruction. She managed to take John, Jade and Merayn down, as well as the intervening Kyle and get away with Stewart in order to execute him. Jade and Rayner pursued and saved him, but Fatality again defeated Jade, took her ring away and engaged Kyle with Green Lantern energy. Stewart intervened, manifesting a super-powerful burst of Green Lantern Energy that blew Fatality away. The consequences of the battle, however, had Stewart loose the uses of his legs a handicap which was later revealed to be hysterical in origin, due to his guilt over being unable to save Xanshi. Fatality came back some time later, of course this time wielding a Green Lantern-like ring making yellow constructs. This weapon was actually a test for the weapon that would be used by Nero, but she proved to be less efficient with it than Nero or even Rayner, who could blow through her constructs. Her defeat crushed her, and the hidden Qwardians who had given her the ring took it back explosively, blowing up her right arm. She survived the ordeal, thanks to Rayner, who rushed her to an hospital. Fatality was then kept imprisoned at the Slab, a prison for metahumans. Her Earth-built right prosthetic and the alien built left one were calibrated so she could exert no more than 10 lbs, and an attempt at psychotherapy were made, but failed due to her savage temper. Stewart kept visiting her, however, trying to somehow get rid of his guilt over the destruction of Xanshi. The bitter, lonely Fatality kept provoking him and kept Stewart's tension gnawing at him but she also was the one who revealed the somatic nature of Stewart's crippled legs, using her ability to visualize weaknesses and noting that his spine was quite sound. Her sole goal, of course, was to make him whole again so she could honorably kill him, instead of slaughtering a cripple, when she would escape. Star Sapphires During the Sinestro Corps War, Fatality was given a Qwardian Power Ring and joined the Sinestro Corps. Following the war's end, she was captured by the Zamarons and encased in a crystal, with the Zamarons hoping to remove the anger in her heart and fill it with love. Following the Guardians diplomatic mission to Zamaron, Fatality emerged from her crystal as a member of the Star Sapphires. She then instructed her Star Sapphire Ring to locate John Stewart. Upon meeting him, and interrupting his battle against Larfleeze by using her newly acquired Star Sapphire Ring, she passionately kisses him, clearly stating that, with the anger in her heart replaced by love, she's now able to let go her survivor's guilt, and forgive John Stewart, as she's now able to see that her former nemesis did everything in his power to try saving her home world. As she returns to Zamaron, she merely asks John to forgive and absolve himself. The Blackest Night With that business concluded, Yrra returned to Zamaron just in time to defend it against an attack from the Sinestro Corps, who had come to retrieve their captured female members. Even though she was originally one of them, she had already been converted by the Star Sapphire Corps, unlike many of the others. The battle on Zamaron between Yrra's Star Sapphire Corps and Sinestro and his Corps was cut short, with the onset of Blackest Night. Yrra and the Zamarons fled Zamaron after the lovers who had powered their battery were converted into Black Lanterns. Yrra ended up joining a coalition of lanterns from different corps, that included Kilowog and John Stewart of the Green Lantern Corps. Yrra's dead home-world, Xanshi, was reanimated by a conglomeration of many Black Lantern rings and brought to Earth to attack Coast City, where the final battle in the Blackest Night was taking place. Her new team fought their way to the center of Xanshi to destroy those rings and stop the threat to Earth. Pieces of Xanshi rained down on Earth and her team and others constructed a latticework of energy constructs to protect Earth from the fallout. New Guardians When the Star Sapphire from Sector 22 is murdered, Yrra is sent to confiscate her power ring. When she finally located the power ring, she found that it was in sector 2814 on planet Earth. Once there, she discovered that the power ring was in the possession of Kyle Rayner, and that he had possession of other Lanterns Corps power rings. To her surprise she found Saint Walker, Arkillo, Munk and Bleez there as well. After interrogating Kyle, the group headed to Oa and later to Okaara, in search of answers before being forced to confront Invictus. Yrra would continue working with the group for a short while until the events of Wrath of The First Lantern forced them to split, to help protect their fellow corps. Wrath of The First Lantern Alongside John Stewart, she witnessed the rebirth of Mogo. Yrra has been pursuing her relationship with Green Lantern John Stewart, basically acting as his partner. Durlans Uprising However recently, since her abduction by the Durlans, her Star Sapphire ring has since been destroyed, and she has since returned to her cold and vengeful ways. John attempted to persuade her, but she shut him out, calling him shallow, and saying that he only loved with his eyes, not his heart. Soon after, John broke down into an emotional rage, while lamenting on the times they spent together. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Endurance: Her alien physiology also gives her superhuman endurance, which was in fact her main tactic against Green Lantern - fight them for hours while staying on the defensive, stalling until they exhaust their 24 hours charge. Detect Shatterpoints: This strike may have been helped by Fatality's ability to see weaknesses. This ability is of unknown origin, and may be a mutation over her basic alien heritage. Weak zones appear highlighted to her eyes. This ability is rather passive however, and it is hard for her to see through ordinary clothes of most opponents. She may use it just in case when ambushing someone. Abilities Green Lantern Corp Knowledge: Fatality has researched the Corps very well, and knew who each of the Lanterns was (barring secret identities and the like). Master Combatant: Fatality has been trained by the Warlords of Okaara - she is thus a stupendous master of armed and unarmed combat, and a great warrior. Peak Dexterity: Her main asset is her Dexterity, she's very hard to hit, and pretty much never misses. Being extremely fast, she can easily mount a savage assault before her opponent can react. She tends to toy with her opponents, she prefers her targets to last. This doesn't apply to robots and the like, though - which, combined with her partisan's Sharpness, allowed her to ambush and kill a Superman robot in but one blow. Strength *Coming Soon Weakness Artificial Arm: After her clash with Kyle Rayner, her left arm was replaced by an artificial one made of some sort of liquid metal although it could morph to look like her normal arm, which was the default mode. Her Terran-made other prosthetic, though, is obviously artificial and much less advanced. This artificial arm may or may not have been retconned or Fatality may have regrown her left arm by the time she was a Sinestro Corps member. Fatality does not appear to have an artificial arm by the time The Blackest Night, or the Post FlashPoint Events, occurred. Equipment *Star Sapphire Power Battery Former Equipment * Green Braclet w/Cloaking Field * Fatality Armour: Skin armour works against energy attacks - but only works against energy attacks. This applies to physical attacks made using Green Lantern energy, though * Jet Boots * Webshooter *Qwardian Power Battery Weapons *Star Sapphire Power Ring Former Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring * Partisan w/mace-like butt that includes a Blaster: Flight only to return to Fatality's hand on a vocal command * Exploding Shuriken/Disks * Large Knife with Wrench-Like Butt * Shiv * Backup Pistol Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Fatality/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Yrra_Cynril_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Yrra_Cynril_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/fatality/29-6943/ Category:Star Sapphire Corps Members Category:Former Sinestro Corps Members Category:Multiple Lantern Corps Category:New Guardians (The Blackest Night) Members